


Miraculous Outlaw Fighters [English] (work in progress)

by Ginhwi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginhwi/pseuds/Ginhwi
Summary: In this alternate universe, which tries to follow the original story, our heroes, Marinette and Adrien, are fighting Hawk Moth's pawns in illegal fighting rings...Warning this is translated from french (the french version hasn't been uploaded yet)! Bear with my grammar! Also -> Work in progress! once i'll have the general idea of the whole show will i begin working on the actual writing. Please comment accordingly! But most importantly, enjoy it!
Kudos: 1





	1. Lexicon

**Introduction**

Hello! I'm Swiss and I speak French, so please don't mind my writing's mistakes! Also, remember this is work in progress (and a summary) of what I'm creating so don't expect to have every little detail here! Well, then I'll give some more infos on my AU below, so please enjoy!

  
_**Chronological Events** _

The Origin story begins 6 months after Hawk Moth appeared as a threat to everyone, after using publicity to collect almost every citizens personal infos. Wang Fu tried to recruit a young adult to help him face the Miraculous Holder, but as his family could risk a lot, he refused. Unfortunately, as the boy was going home, he didn't take the necessary precautions and Hawk Moth found his identity and had him run over by an akumatized person a month after, to deny involvement. So in the end of July died Benjamin Dupain-Cheng at the age of 19…

Except for the origin story, every episode is done after the production number. That makes some of them impossible to happen on certain date (Dark Cupid won't be on February 14 for exemple), but in this way I can organise myself to create a timeline ^^

  
_**Kwamis and powers** _

2 major changes about the kwamis and their powers.

  1. The Kwamis, as superior beings, can take any apparences they want, but they often use their flying bug form and have a favorite human form. Theses are for Tikki, a motherly figure, who seems a little strict but with great compassion and flashing red hair, and for Plagg, a middle aged man, looking like a fallen noble, who is carefree as one can be and has a soft spot for Camembert.  
  

  2. They have 2 level of transformation with their contractants. In the first form, the Kwamis can still interact with the environment while the identities of the contractants are safe (from AI recognition too) and they can use these forms to recharge their powers as well as discuss a strategy during breaks. Their second form is their fighting form which is similar to the anime one, but with more visible protection (no latex suit for LB I gotcha gurl xD). 



Also, the Kwamis and the existence of magic MUST remain a secret to the population. And so, everyone believes that Hawk Moth hypnotizes his victims before giving them technologically advanced suits. Therefore Chat Noir gets his own "Miraculous Chat Noir", which is used to erase specific memories about what happened to the nearby bystanders while the "Miraculous Ladybug" can fill these empty spots with more believable explanations.

  
_**Illegal VMA (Various Martial Arts)**_

Okay so this one is a little tricky, but the VMA is illegal only because of the violence of the fights and the lack of proper rules. Hawk Moth, the newest coach is the most dangerous one and has made the scene a lot more popular since his arrival. But there are 3 other big groups directed by scene names : "Judge", "Mr. Loyal", and "Miss Terry". Among them, only Judge authorizes overly violent behavior. The other two try to create a more fair play environment to legalize their hobby. The arenas are located all around Paris and some under the metro of the city. The main gateway to these arenas, the Hall of Hell, known to everyone, is not restricted by the law. The statue of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Hawk Moth, will be located there after the Copycat episode.

  
_**Bim!**_

So! It's finally time for the origins to be told, be prepared! As a reminder this is work in progress and also a summary. Some event may change later if needed (such as s4 or s5 gives us unknown information until now or whatever, but I hope not).

Let's dive into it!


	2. Origin Story (summary)

**Part 1 : White Maiden**

  
It's the end of July and Marinette attend the burial of Benjamin Dupain-Cheng, her older brother, who died in a car crash at 19. Sabine and Tome Dupain-Cheng, his old schoolmates, some teachers, Nadja and Manon Chamack, the Couffaine Family, Wang Cheng and Gina Dupain (as well as any other family we wouldn't know yet) are present, while Master Fu, Waizz and Tikki are watching from afar. They all then go home.

  
At the same period, the Césaire family moves in Paris, Adrien gets to leave his home and go to school, and Hawk Moth is building a secret fortune to look for a cure for Emilie Agreste, helped by Nooroo, while also looking for the Miraculouses.

  
Since the burial Marinette hasn't left her room and is drawing everything that goes through her head to ease the pain. Until her parents receive a condolence letter form an unknown man. Knowing her brother was often going who knows where and coming back late in the night, Marinette decides to look for the expeditor and finds the area where Master Fu hides the Kwami. Tikki spots her and asks her to leave as it isn't safe for to be in such a place in the evening, but as the adolescent insists, explaining that she is looking for memories of her brother. Her tears persuade Tikki to show her what he was doing, but she refuses to tell her more, which leads Marinette to understand that Benjamin's death wasn't an accident. She asks for revenge, but Tikki refuses stating that she is far too weak, and that it won't bring her any good. Marinette forces her to swear that she will let her fight Hawk Moth if she gets strong enough.

  
The adolescent spends the remaining time of her vacation training her fighting skills and her ability to manipulate a yoyo, a skill her brother lacked as Miracle Boy, under the supervision of Tikki. Master Fu disapproves the Kwami's decision and while he keeps an eye on her, he recognize that she would be an excellent holder if she could let her anger fade away. He can see her real character, sweet and pacifist. Meanwhile Plagg, doesn't care about what is happening and refuses to look for a contractant even though master Fu goes to the extent to give him a list of candidates, to preserve balance between the two most powerful Kwamis, but he can't force him.

  
It's finally time to go back to school but nothing is going the right way for Marinette, her clumsiness striking more around her due to the stress she feels for her first fight in the evening. In class, she meets Adrien and Alya, (similarly as the series shows it) and watches her classmate, Ivan leaving school past the first period.Once the night comes, she faces a fighter affiliated with Judge without Tikki's powers. There are not a lot of public, but Adrien had followed Nino, fan of the shows. Alya finds herself in the crowd too as her sister is fighting catch in the US and she is interested in the rumors about the illegal fighting games. It's the first time "White Maiden" appears on the stage and she has to face a bloody battle. Her white costume tainted in blood, she barely manages to win while Adrien, captivated by the choreography, sneaks easily in the crowd, which catches the eye of a bored Plagg. The Kwamis drags him into his lair, an abandoned spot along the seine. Tikki, in the meantime, accepts to give her powers to Marinette.

  
**Part 2 : Ladybug and Chat Noir**

  
Adrien is frightened by Plagg and tries to escape at first until the kwami lets go of his arm. At this moment he corners the Agreste's son and explains to him really fast about the Kwamis and their powers and asks him he wants to try it. He accepts, thinking it may be a good opportunity to escape the constant pressure from his father. Plagg rushes him to his first fight, but as a miraculous holder, he destroys his opponent, before going home. Nino on his side, tried to search for his new friend after the show but couldn't join him as he didn't have his phone number yet. Alya decides to launch a blog on the illegal fighting's culture.

  
Marinette, finally back home in her bed, is doubting herself. She indeed wanted revenge on Hawk Moth, but this shouldn't be her motivation, as her brother wouldn't have wanted her to follow this path. The next morning, when she arrives at school, she notices that Ivan is still absent, but thinks nothing of it. Alya shows her the blog she just created and explains to her why "White Maiden" is the most awesome rookie fighter there is and is worth a lot more than the fighters from Judge or even those from Hawk Moth, which doesn't ease Marinette's mind. Adrien, is still despised by the girl and tries to apologize, without success. And as his father threatens to take him out of school, he doesn't attend the afternoon classes. This same evening, Marinette is decided to step back and refuses to submit herself to anger, but when Tikki tells her that she should watch Chat Noir's fight, the destruction's Kwami contractant, before saying her final word.

  
The miraculous holder faces Stoneheart, which Marinette recognizes as Ivan. And can't stand to see him manipulated fighting till his death. She decides to make a contract with Tikki and intervenes in the fight at the second where Chat would have given a fatal blow to Stoneheart, taking both of them out with the object of her lucky charm. After that, she uses the small tunnels to deakumatize Ivan in secret and heal both him and Chat Noir with her Miraculous Ladybug. After having her classmate safely back to the surface, she confronts Chat Noir on his violent behavior and his immaturity, as he could have died with his suicidal attack. As he understands she is White Maiden, Adrien can't stop his heart from loving the serious, confident and brave girl she is, as his mother was. When they finally part ways, she finds herself face to face with Hawk Moth, on the ring to examine the result of the fights with the kwamis of the creation and destruction. Seeing him, Marinette can't stop herself from striking, but she doesn't stand a chance. The butterfly contractant laughs off at her ridiculousness before Jade Turtle intervenes and saves her. He says that it would be the only time before vanishing in the dark underground. Leaving the exhausted adolescent going home on her own.

  
On the third day of school, Alya is overly excited thanks to her scoop on the new fighters Ladybug and Chat Noir, which would totally make a nice team, since they're following the same coach (furthermore Ladybug is so much more mature now that she passed her baptism as White Maiden, and the blood must not be easy to wash). Ivan is back at school and, thanks to Marinette and Adrien, manages to confess his feelings to Mylène. Adrien finally apologizes properly to Marinette and she admits being a little too harsh on him and acting like a kid. The easiness of their contact reminds her of how she could talk about anything to her brother and for the first time, it doesn't hurt, which makes her realize she now has a crush on her model classmate. Adrien receives the permission from his father to go to school without any risk of being taken out, as it will help him organize more spectacular shows as Hawk Moth…

  
_To be continued…_


End file.
